


Siempre Fuiste Tú

by Maguzuru



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Smut, y ya no se que mas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maguzuru/pseuds/Maguzuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando nuevos sentimientos se despiertan. Y lo que era imposible se convierte en posible…</p>
<p>El resumen no dice mucho, pero créanme que la historia les va a gustar :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre Fuiste Tú

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, este es un OS, que escribí hace tiempo... básicamente es un fic de amigos a enamorados, son mi debilidad ese tipo de fics, espero les guste... es bastante fluff y con muy poco smut. Por no decir que es nada... ya que no hay nada gráfico o algo así.   
> También quiero decir que este es un os Larry, y Ziam es algo que se menciona solamente... no hay mucha historia sobre ellos, Así que están avisados si lo que les gusta es leer mucho ziam, aquí no lo habrá, quizá en otra historia que haga, pero aquí no. 
> 
> Bueno, eso es todo, que lo disfruten :)

Siempre fuiste tú  
El abundante aroma a azucenas provocaba que la cabeza de Harry diera vueltas como si estuviera en un molino. Sus manos sudaban con impaciencia mientras que todos en el jardín esperaban la llegada del novio. Él paseaba la vista por el lugar esperando que uno de los arboles que ahí había se partiera y le cayera encima rompiéndole cada hueso de su cuerpo y morir allí mismo. Sin embargo, los estúpidos arboles estaban más que fuertes y firmes en su lugar. Esas azucenas… cómo se notaba que el novio del año no conocía para nada a la persona con la cual esperaba pasar el resto de su vida… a Louis no le gustaban esas flores…  
—No hay flores más lindas que los tulipanes…debe ser genial que te los regalen — Dijo en una ocasión Louis, y Harry no entendió por qué esas palabras no abandonaron su mente.

Ambos caminaban por las frías calles de Londres. No se habían visto en meses. Louis había regresado de un viaje que había hecho debido a su trabajo. La gran noticia había sido que Louis había regresado con un novio.  
— ¿Pero Cameron no te las ha regalado?— preguntó Harry  
—No… creo que no ha entendido mis indirectas todavía.  
Harry sonrió. Casi maliciosamente se alegró de que Cameron fuera tan torpe y no supiera como sorprender y consentir a alguien como Louis. Harry no era ningún conquistador como para presumir experiencia, pero después de la escuela había tenido suerte con sus amores. Conoció diversos ángulos, supo cómo hacer estremecer a sus parejas sin mucho esfuerzo, cuándo tocar, cuándo continuar, cuándo detenerse, cuándo acelerar…

Los jóvenes tomaron asiento en una de las cafeterías que más frecuentaban para ponerse al tanto de los recientes sucesos de cada uno. Harry aprovechó ese instante para admirar a Louis mientras hablaba, el movimiento de sus manos, su sonrisa, sus ideas locas… todo lo que lo destacaba. Louis había regresado más interesante que nunca, eso lo hizo sentirse afortunado de tenerlo a su lado.  
— Deberías hablar con él de lo que te gusta, en vez de insinuarlo — sugirió Harry después un rato.  
—Ya habrá tiempo para eso — contestó Louis con una mirada divertida — digo, una vida sin sorpresas no es divertida  
Harry frunció el ceño dejando a un lado su taza de té.  
— ¿Una vida?  
Louis asintió haciendo también a un lado su té y mirando fijamente a Harry.  
—Voy a casarme, Harry— confesó con una sonrisa picara que ilumino todo su rostro…  
Al recordar ese momento, Harry no pudo más que menear la cabeza ligeramente sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Aún esperaba que algún árbol maldito cayera sobre él, pero la vida se estaba encargando de que lo viviese todo, lo sintiese todo. Su traje le estrangulaba el cuerpo, pensó que sus extremidades, su torso, su abdomen, se habían hinchado de un dolor retorcido, un dolor asfixiante. Paseó la vista por el lugar pensando que todas las miradas estaban sobre él, compadeciéndolo, reprochándole por estar allí como un masoquista de porquería. Zayn, como el fiel amigo que era, quiso posar su mano sobre el hombro de Harry en señal de apoyo, pero no lo consiguió. El semblante derrotado que Harry tenía daba la impresión de que se rompería en mil pedazos con sólo ser tocado. Junto al altar, Niall observaba a Harry con ojos turbios de lastima, quería hacer algo para detener aquella locura, la voz golpeaba las paredes de su garganta deseando salir pero no podía, no debía, no era su tarea… "Por favor, Harry… no te quedes allí parado, haz algo", pensaba el rubio mientras que el ministro tomaba lugar en el altar ordenando sus artículos sobre la blanca mesa…  
El sonido de su celular despertó a Harry de la siesta que tomaba. Se trataba de un mensaje de Louis. Desbloqueo el teléfono mientras intentaba que su cerebro funcionara por completo. El brillo del aparato lo deslumbró mientras leía

De Louis:  
Harryyyyyyyy!!!  
Necesito que me acompañes… tengo que hacer unas compras. Mi mamá y Lottie no pueden venir conmigo. Pensaba invitar a Niall también, para recordar viejos tiempos. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Aceptas?  
Xx :)L  
Harry no tenía ningún pretexto para decir que no podía, así que respondió

Para Lou:  
¿Dónde nos vemos?  
De Louis:  
Te esperamos en la cafetería de siempre, a las 4:00 No te tardes :) xx

Harry sintió fastidio al imaginarse haciendo las compras que con seguridad serian para la boda. Él tendría que comprarse un traje elegante… la última vez que había utilizado uno, fue el día que se graduó de la universidad… Louis se había visto muy guapo esa noche y todas las demás si era honesto. Louis siempre se veía muy bien. Resopló con hastío y sólo impulsado por su cariño hacia Louis, se alistó para ir a su encuentro.

La tarde fría azotó el rostro de Harry provocando que el viento helado sonrojara su nariz y le lagrimearan los ojos. Mientras caminaba por la calle muchos recuerdos lo invadieron, pensó que no había sido tan mala idea aceptar la invitación de Louis. Caminó con soltura hasta la cafetería donde lo esperarían. Miró al interior para ver que Niall ya había llegado. Tenía el mismo semblante de siempre, y esa era el de maravillado por los deliciosos postres que servían en el lugar y que él siempre había más que disfrutado.  
— Veo que no te molesta esperar ¿o sí? — dijo Harry mientras se sentaba frente a Niall. El rubio solo le sonrió con ganas.  
—Siento llegar tarde… ¿tienen mucho tiempo esperándome? — dijo la voz de Louis detrás de sus amigos.  
—No, Harry acababa de llagar también y yo… bueno, no te preocupe, estuve bien — respondió Niall mientras terminaba su postre.  
—En ese caso, vamos entonces. Iremos a comprar algunas cosas y vamos a tardar.  
Dijo Louis, tomando a sus amigos del brazo y saliendo a la calle  
Tres horas después, ellos se encontraban metidos en una boutique que según el letrero en la entrada tenían todo lo que necesitara. Para ese día especial (Harry quería vomitar)

— Louis entró a ese probador y no ha salido desde hace un buen rato — comentó un tedioso Niall — ¡Ya me aburrí!  
—Bueno, hay que entenderlo ¿no?… es su boda — a Harry le resultaba extraño decir eso. Luego de que Louis le hubiese dado la noticia, los días pasaron como un suspiro desde entonces y era casi irreal para Harry todo lo que estaba pasando. Era como despertar de un sueño muy largo donde los años habían pasado. Estaban madurando, estaban cambiando definitivamente.  
—Gracias Harry, tú si me entiendes. No que otros solo se interesan en sí mismos — espetó la voz indignada de Louis mientras salía del probador.  
Harry quedó boquiabierto. Jamás pensó que su mejor amigo saldría vistiendo el traje que usaría el día de la boda. El corte del traje hacia que el cuerpo de Louis luciera realmente perfecto. Se podría decir que enmarcaba las curvas que la vida de había dado, y las cuales eran imposibles en un hombre común y corriente. Pero Louis era Louis y solo él era digno de tal apariencia. Harry se quedo embelesado.  
Louis se sintió algo inhibido por la mirada de sus dos amigos, y bajó el rostro encendido por la vergüenza.  
— ¿Qué les parece? — preguntó con un hilo de voz. Harry abrió su boca un par de veces pero no logró unir dos palabras congruentes.  
—Te ves… wow… — dijo por fin Niall, rompiendo así el tenso silencio que se elevó sobre ellos — quiero decir… has pensado en una última aventura antes de casarte. Porque si es así, yo puedo ser una opción  
Louis solo negó con simpatía mientras Niall caminaba como si estuviera en una pasarela.

— ¿Harry? — Pregunto Louis, pero Harry seguía sin poder siquiera tragar saliva.  
—Creo que mi elocuente amigo lo ha dicho todo sólo con ver su cara — bromeó el rubio palmeando la espalda de Harry como esperando que al hacerlo soltara alguna sílaba. Louis sonrió y al ver que no conseguía respuesta de su amigo solo suspiro y dio media vuelta nuevamente hacia el probador para cambiarse.  
Fue el momento más extraño para Harry… ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?, ¿Desde cuándo Louis lo dejaba sin aliento?… una alarma sonó en su cabeza y sintió escalofríos. Algo no andaba bien…  
Los recuerdos no dejaban de bombardear a Harry. Se sentía bajo el fuego en una guerra sin cuartel donde no tenía armas ni banderas. La mirada de Niall, teñida de angustia, sólo logró ponerlo de peor humor…  
"¿Por qué carajos sigo sentado aquí?"  
Se preguntó amargamente. Tal vez esperaba un milagro, una eventualidad, un momento de conciencia en ese hombre testarudo que tanto llegó amar. Aflojó un poco el nudo de su corbata al recordar esos instantes en los que fueron un solo ser. En esos momentos donde solo se podía escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Louis. Daria lo que fuera por volver a esos momentos, una y otra vez.  
De pronto, Cameron hizo su aparición ceremonial en el altar enfundado en un esmoquin… tirando del saco ansiosamente. Harry lo miró con el más profundo odio, deseando poder desaparecerlo de esa forma. Apretó los puños tratando de serenarse pero no lo consiguió, su corazón ya estaba sangrando sin parar…  
El día de San Valentín era un día que más que hacer honor al amor se rendía tributo a los bolsillos de los enamorados. Zayn y Liam se habían atrincherado en su departamento para pasar la fecha sin interrupciones, Niall por otro lado, había salido con su última conquista a beber unos tragos en un bar de Londres y Harry dirigió su gusto hacia un restaurante francés acompañado de un chico que había conocido en una de sus clases de yoga, pocas semanas antes.  
Él no había tenido noticias de Louis. Supuso que haría lo mismo que Zayn, encerrarse en su departamento para ensayar la noche de bodas con suma tranquilidad. Al pensar en ello, no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho. Sin embargo, no quiso darle tiempo a la cabeza para pensar qué significaba por lo que cogió su abrigo y salió de su departamento a paso apresurado.  
La luz tenue, provocada por las velas que iluminaban el restaurante enmarcaba un estereotipo que a Harry divirtió con la misma ironía conocida de los desprendidos. Él nunca había estado enamorado, no sabía lo que era ese latido poderoso que estremecía el cuerpo por completo ni de ese desequilibrio interno que descolocaba hasta los puntos cardinales. No obstante, allí estaba. Sentado en una mesa para dos, frente a un muchacho que sólo le parecía simpático. Mientras leía la carta para escoger uno de los mejores vinos recomendado por su amigo Nick, la fuerza del presentimiento lo obligó a alzar la mirada para encontrarse con alguien que recién llegaba. Harry, al ver que Louis entraba al lugar, notó que hasta la música de ambiente sonaba lejana, confusa… el estómago se le encogió de aprensión al admitirlo.  
— ¿Sucede algo? — le preguntó su invitado.  
—No, nada… todo está bien— contestó rápidamente Harry y saludó con una sonrisa a Louis, quien ya había reparado en su presencia.  
Él tomó lugar a unas mesas de distancia sentándose con la gracia que tanto se le conocía. Harry lo observó en todos sus movimientos enojándose consigo mismo de la distracción que él significaba. Vio cómo Cameron le besaba las manos enarcando una ceja de manera coqueta… “¿Qué tiene de malo?”, se preguntó… “Es su novio, lógicamente debe comportarse así”  
Las palabras de su acompañante ni siquiera entraban por sus oídos cuando éste le hablaba, cada cierto bocado o trago Harry desviaba su mirada hacia los tórtolos sin saber por qué esa mano sobre la de su amigo le molestaba tanto como el zumbido de un mosquito. La imagen de Louis en su esmoquin se repetía en su memoria tantas veces que hasta había perdido su color original y agregaba instantes que jamás habían pasado, como el hecho de visualizarse desabotonando todos y cada uno de los botones de su camisa.  
—Ahora vuelvo — dijo la voz de la cita de Harry, sacándolo así de su ensimismamiento.  
—Esta bien — balbuceó Harry y el joven se retiró perdiéndose por el largo pasillo.  
No obstante, no fue el único que se había quedado solo en la mesa en ese instante. Cameron recibió una llamada y se levantó de su asiento como si su vida dependiera de eso. Se dirigió a Louis en breves palabras, lo besó en los labios de forma fugaz y cogiendo su saco de la silla salió casi corriendo del restaurante. Harry frunció el ceño al ver esa escena reparando que la decepcionada expresión de su mejor amigo ensartaba miles de agujas bajo su propia piel. No lo pensó siquiera un minuto y fue hasta él sintiendo que cada paso retumbaba en su interior. Louis lo miró sentarse enfrente sin cambiar mucho su semblante, se observaron por unos segundos en silencio hasta que Harry rompió la pausa.  
— ¿Estás bien? — Louis asintió mirando la vela entre ellos.  
—Sí, estoy bien… no te preocupes.  
— ¿Seguro?  
—Sí… sólo que no me acostumbro al hecho de que Cameron sea medico — comentó con pesar — ya sabes… no descansan.  
—Lo sé, pero es San Valentín, debería hacer una excepción…— Louis lo observó como si repasara lo dicho por con detenimiento.  
—Veo que estás bien acompañado esta noche — desvió el tema alzando las cejas insinuantemente. Harry se sintió sonrojar — por lo menos uno de los dos lo pasará bien hoy.  
—No digas eso, tu noche puede mejorar — dijo encogiéndose de hombros — Tal vez Cameron te sorprenda.  
—Lo dudo mucho — sentenció con tal convicción que el muchacho pudo ver en él un completo hastío — Será mejor que regreses, tu cita te esta esperando. Nos vemos después.  
Y con eso, Louis se incorporó de su asiento para después salir del restaurante. Harry lo siguió con la mirada deseando con todas sus fuerzas hacerle compañía, la amistad lo espoleó duramente sabiendo que era su responsabilidad asegurarse de que se encontrara bien. Su cena terminó sin sobresaltos, la comida le resultó lo más insípido que había probado en su vida. Harry notó que su acompañante deseaba que la noche no acabara allí aunque quisiera no podría seguir con sus planes, no mientras sabia que Louis esta por ahí, solo y deprimido. Pagó la cuenta, se despidió de Mike, dándole excusas sin sentido y sin perder el tiempo se fue en busca de Louis.

Una idea rondaba su cabeza, no sabía si concretarla o no, pero al pasar frente a una florería lo supo. Buscó el ramo de tulipanes más bonito, pues Louis merecía eso y más. Le agradeció al vendedor con un alegre gesto en su rostro. Admiró las flores entre sus brazos reparando que estaban pintadas con la personalidad de Louis, sin duda alguna eran su tipo. Se dirigió al edificio donde vivía casi por inercia, las calles húmedas consiguieron llenarle los pulmones de renovado aire y ordenar sus enloquecidos pensamientos.  
La ventana del tercer piso estaban iluminadas, eso era buena señal. Pues no despertaría a nadie. Harry golpeó un par de veces. Los escasos segundos que Louis tardó en abrir, hizo que Harry se diera cuenta que le temblaban las rodillas eso esta mal… pero cuando quiso retroceder ya era demasiado tarde.  
— ¿Harry? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntó Louis sonriendo- ¿Y esas flores?— Harry tragó saliva sin entender sus nervios excesivos.  
— Son para ti — contestó como un reflejo. La mirada de Louis fue de impresión, pero las recibió entusiasmado.  
— ¿Tulipanes?  
—Así parece… te dije que tu noche mejoraría de algún modo… el portero dice que Cameron las mando… y las iba a subir, cuando él vio que yo venía para acá, así qué… bueno — Harry no supo por que dijo esa mentira o por qué Louis pareció un poco decepcionado. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Louis asintió contento y llevó el ramo hasta un jarrón con agua.  
Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el caos que habitaban en el lugar… le recordaba a la habitación que ellos compartían en la universidad… esos habían sido buenos tiempos.— ¿Estás nervioso por la boda?— pregunto de pronto Harry, Louis lo miró asintiendo.  
—Queda menos de una semana… no creo que en mi vida haya estado más nervioso — al terminar de hablar su ceño cambió a uno más incierto — ¿Qué haces aquí, Harry?… ¿Qué paso con tu cita? — Harry se tornó incómodo. No supo qué contestarle. La voz de amigo en su interior le decía que respondiera con la verdad… la respuesta más sencilla, pero otra voz, creciente en su pecho lo torturaba diciéndole que probara esos labios aunque fuese por una sola vez. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?  
—Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieses bien — se mordió la lengua tratando de calmarse.  
— Ahora lo estoy — respondió Louis, mirando el ramo de tulipanes a su costado…  
Harry se removió sintiendo el olor de las azucenas más espeso aún. El ministro repasaba su discurso adaptando sólo los nombres de los novios en lo ya establecido. Los ojos azules de Niall lo observaban con insistencia leyendo a la perfección la suplica que esbozaba en su ceño. El orgullo pudo más. Recordar lo que había pasado esa noche de San Valentín, los siguientes días sin saber nada de Louis, y ahí estaba esperando presenciar el peor castigo para un hombre enamorado. No podía hacer más. Hasta ese mismo momento, Harry no supo por qué no le había dicho que el detalle de las flores había sido suyo. Fue patético mentir de esa forma para que su mejor amigo se sintiese mejor… ¿Y qué hay de él?… Caía en el fondo de un abismo tan profundo que la sensación de vértigo ya se había apoderado de todas sus emociones. La punzada aguda en el centro del pecho le quitaba el aire y antes de ahogarse completamente, se incorporó del banco bajo la mirada de todos los invitados. Zayn ni siquiera hizo el ademán de detenerlo a diferencia de Niall, quien dio un paso hacia él, pero se contuvo, era lo mejor.  
Harry caminó atropelladamente por el jardín hasta las puertas de la propiedad, huyendo como un cobarde. Oyó algunos cuchicheos a su paso pero no pudo importarle menos. Él frio viento sobre su rostro le revivió los recuerdos…  
—Me alegra que las indirectas funcionaran — dijo Harry tratando de sonreír.  
—Hagamos un brindis — propuso Louis sacando una botella de vino, y un par de copas.  
—Por tu boda…— Comenzó a decir Harry, pero Louis negó con la cabeza al oírlo.  
—Ya tendremos ocasión para eso — dijo mientras servía — Ahora brindemos por nosotros, por los años que han pasado y aun seguimos siendo amigos — el muchacho se perdió en su mirada escuchando esas palabras como música. Ambos bebieron del vino absorbiendo ese sabor inigualable a uva y tierra, observándolo de una forma profunda, diferente.  
Louis lo percibió al instante. Ese chico frente a él jamás lo había mirado con esa expresión tan difusa. Louis siempre presumía que conocía muy bien a Harry, pero esa fue la primera vez que no pudo descifrar lo que estaba pensando. Al sentirse completamente estudiado por Harry se movió incomodo. Harry notó ese cambio, reparó que rehuyó su mirada y eso encendió dudas en él, miles de preguntas que prefirió seleccionar para no agobiarlo.  
— ¿Estás enamorado de Cameron? — Louis frunció el ceño sintiéndose ofendido.  
— ¿Perdón?  
—Que si estás enamorado de Cameron? — repitió Harry.  
— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? — refuto, dejando más obvio que estaba tardando mucho en responder algo tan sencillo.  
— ¿Por qué reaccionas así?  
—Porque es una pregunta innecesaria… es muy obvia la respuesta.  
—La cual es…— Louis suspiró profundamente y asintió.  
—Sí,… lo estoy… claro que sí — Harry le lanzó un gesto de incredulidad. No creyó ni por un momento esa respuesta tan débil, tan etérea.  
— ¿Estás seguro?  
— ¿Por qué insistes? — preguntó Louis con tono molesto.  
—Porque es importante saberlo… vas a casarte con él, Louis — dijo Harry sin pasar por alto la incomodidad que Louis reflejaba — me preocupo por ti… eres mi mejor amigo y… te quiero… mucho…— No era la primera vez que Harry le decía que lo quería, pero por alguna razón esta vez sonaba diferente.  
Respiró entrecortado tratando de serenarse. Rompió la distancia que los separaba y abrazó a Harry sorprendiéndolo completamente. Él, de forma muy torpe, lo rodeo por la cintura. No podía calmar los latidos bruscos de su corazón pensando que Louis podía oírlos sin problemas. De pronto, su resistencia no pudo más. Como quien está al borde de un precipicio mirando el vacío se lanzó impetuosamente alejándolo un poco de sí para buscar sus labios. Louis tragó saliva ante lo que estaba pasando.  
— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— musitó frágilmente.  
—No lo sé — dijo él temblando de anticipación.  
—Voy… voy a casarme, Harry.  
Esas palabras se esfumaron tan rápido como la brisa leve en un desierto. Harry rozó su boca contra la de Louis degustando ese instante lo más que pudo. El poco tiempo que vivió en una encrucijada, sin entender lo que pasaba fueron como siglos eternos, los recuerdos de los años de amistad fueron acentuados por el nuevo sentimiento que lo invadía. Se preguntó si siempre había sido sólo amistad entre ellos, porque en esos precisos momentos parecía ser que no. Todo estaba de cabeza. El beso que profundizó Harry acercándolo por la nuca, lo desestabilizó sin remedio. Louis dejó que jugase con su lengua acaparando todo en su interior, comprendiendo que la química que existía en ambos se complementaba a la perfección como siempre había sido. La espalda de Louis se encontró con los cojines del sillón y eso lo hizo liberar un gemido ahogado. Quiso alejarlo, intentó apartarlo empujándolo levemente pero Harry no se movía ni un centímetro. Sus manos se posaron sobre su cintura y caderas, descubriéndolo de otra manera. Louis, con movimientos descuidados, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Harry. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no podía seguir, eso tenía que parar, pero todo pensamiento razonable se fue al demonio cuando sentía a Harry tantear su cuello con los labios, eso lo estremeció y lo acerco un poco más.  
Harry se separó de él un poco mirándolo a los ojos. Se veía tan distinto. Sin embargo, era Louis, la persona que tan importante se había convertido para él. Louis buscó la boca de Harry casi con desesperación y con solo mirarse supieron lo que querían. No dejaron de besarse mientras se dirigían a la habitación. Cayeron abrazados sobre la cama, se despojaron de la maltrecha ropa despacio… pues si iban a hacer esto, lo harían con calma. Se disfrutarían centímetro a centímetro.  
Louis se sentía como en una nube, Harry sabia como hacerlo sentir así… era hipnotizante, la forma en que cada toque de él lo llevaba al borde. Nunca antes se había sentido tan maleable entre los brazos de alguien.  
— ¿Quieres que me detenga?— pregunto Harry, antes de hacer cualquier cosa  
—No…— jadeó Louis acercándolo más, pues en verdad necesitaba a Harry  
— ¿Te han hecho el amor así? — Louis primero negó con la cabeza, pues las palabras no salieron de su boca.  
—Responde  
—No…— volvió a decir creyendo que los gemidos desgarraban su garganta.  
—No te cases —le pidió Harry al oído — No lo hagas — Louis no respondió, solo beso a Harry antes de que el placer del orgasmo los atacara a ambos. El calor de sus cuerpos unidos, borro por un momento todo rastro de cordura, mas después en la oscuridad de la habitación y mientras Louis se acomodaba en los brazos de Harry, para intentar dormir , las palabras que habían pronunciado quedaron suspendidas en el aire del ambiente sin que ninguno se atreviese a decir nada más.  
Harry despertó solo en la cama a la mañana siguiente. Louis al parecer se había levantado muy temprano y solo había salido de su departamento sin decirle nada. Harry no pudo dejar de sentirse despreciado. Se vistió, tomo su abrigo desde una silla en la cual lo había dejado y salió del departamento. Fue extraño, fue como si la tierra se hubiese tragado a Louis de un instante a otro. Se dedicó el día entero a buscarlo para hablar con él, pero no hubo rastro alguno después de aquella noche. Se dirigió a todas partes, desde su trabajo hasta creer la remota posibilidad de que él hubiera ido a su departamento. Nada. Louis se oculto a la perfección. Una y mil veces se reprendió por haber dejado el departamento de Louis… ahí tarde o temprano tendría que haberlo visto regresar. Tanta fue la desesperación de Harry que todos a los que les preguntó descubrieron ese brillo inconfundible de enamorado en sus ojos. Sin embargo, no le importó, quería hablar con él antes de que se cumpliera la fecha de su maldita boda que se acercaba peligrosamente.  
— Debes calmarte, Harry — le dijo Zayn mientras compartían una cerveza en su departamento — Ya aparecerá y cuando lo haga conversan bien lo sucedido.  
—No entiendes, Zayn… su boda es mañana, no hay tiempo— pasó sus manos por su cabello tratando de pensar con claridad. El muchacho lo miraba apenado, sintiendo en su propio cuerpo el dolor tortuoso que lo estaba atacando. Nunca imaginó que vería a su mejor amigo sufrir de esa forma, por el amor de su otro mejor amigo.  
— Tal vez lo esta pensando… tal vez cambio de opinión y…  
—No… — lo interrumpió Harry con firmeza — él es así, testarudo… y se casará de todos modos… no importa que… — se interrumpió para darle un trago a su cerveza, el cual le supo a vinagre como también haber dicho aquello último. Zayn se mostraba nervioso, como si esperase ver a Harry derrumbarse miembro por miembro… ¿Dónde carajos estaba Louis?  
—Liam está preocupado por ti — comentó Zayn mirando su cerveza, cuando fuiste a preguntarle por Louis dijo que parecías un loco…  
—Soy patético ¿no? — Dijo Harry reclinándose en el sillón, derrotado — no sé cómo pude enamorarme así… y no darme cuenta antes.  
—Una noche lo cambia todo, ¿verdad?— sentenció el Zayn apoyando su mano sobre la pierna de Harry en señal de consolación…  
De pie frente al espejo, Harry se miraba vestido de traje oscuro como si no reconociese su propio reflejo. A pocas horas de la ceremonia, no pudo hallar a Louis sintiendo su orgullo herido y… ¿Cómo pudo ser tan infantil?… huir de esa manera tan absurda. No obstante, a pesar de su coraje, de su miedo, fue hasta el estúpido jardín, donde seria la ceremonia, para verlo cometer esa locura.  
Luego de haber pasado varios minutos sentado bajo las miradas inquisidoras de todo el mundo, salió del lugar casi trastabillando en el momento en que el ministro repasaba algunas líneas de su discurso. No pudo más, sin dirección alguna se dirigió como alguien en trance a la misma cafetería en que se había reunido con Louis, a la misma cafetería en donde él le había dado la noticia de su futuro matrimonio, a la misma que frecuentaban. No supo por qué, pero llegó al lugar sin planearlo.  
— ¿Qué va a pedir?—le preguntó la mesera.  
—Un té, por favor… con un poco de leche — ordenó y la joven se alejó hacia la cocina.  
Harry ni siquiera se quitó el abrigo empapado. No estaba de humor para cuidar de su salud así que su aspecto era el de un hombre derrotado. “¡Todo estaba bien hasta que lo viste con otros ojos, carajo!”, se recriminó respirando profundamente canalizando su enfado. En esos precisos momentos debería estar diciendo “acepto” e imaginarlo fue peor que presenciarlo, su corazón había dejado de latir de la congoja.  
—Harold, me decepciona saber, que en todos estos años no hayas aprendido que el té se bebe solo, y no con un ingrediente horrible como la leche — Harry no pudo evitar poner cara de sorpresa al ver que Louis estaba parado junto de él con expresión divertida  
—Que… pero… deberías…  
—Perdóname por haber desaparecido así…— dijo de pronto Louis, mientras se sentaba frente a Harry — debía pensar  
—Pero… ¿Por qué estás aquí? — Louis sonrió sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refería Harry. — Deberías estar casándote en estos momentos.  
— Debería… pero algo pasó la otra noche que me hizo reconsiderar — contestó sencillamente guiñándole un ojo. Harry creyó que estaba soñando.  
— ¿Qué fue?  
—Resulta que Cameron es alérgico a los tulipanes…  
—Oh  
—Sí, oh  
Louis deshizo la distancia entre ellos con un beso de esos que funden las almas convirtiéndolas en una sola… de esos besos que sólo ellos compartirían. Primero con una simple pregunta, luego con una forma exquisita de hacerlo vibrar y finalmente con un detalle que había escondido bajo el nombre de otro. Harry hizo a Louis descubrir que lo único que realmente había querido siempre, lo había tenido frente a él.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les gustara, todos los comentarios son bienvenidos, siempre y cuando no sean groseros... yo no lo seré con ustedes :) y kudos tambien son bien recibidos :)
> 
> xx <33


End file.
